All I Want
by jessicapshaws
Summary: Arizona and Eliza, one week after the kiss and where thinks lead them.
1. Chapter 1

Webber was pissing Arizona off. It has been a week that Eliza has kissed her. And since then they decided to keep things low key so that their relationship didn't have the pressure of people knowing, but of course, the past week she had been avoiding her friends like a plague. She and Eliza were going at dates in Eliza's new apartment, and everyday she was feeling more for that woman. And It makes so much worst keep hiding it from her friends, they were her family now, and she could lose them. But Eliza was on the right side here, she didn't asked to Richard get fired. She was good, and so passionate about teaching. She was funny, and caring, and so lovely to be with. Every day she would send me texts when she woke up wishing me a good day, or reminding of having a snack before my surgeries or something sweet. And Webber was ruining it for her, because he wouldn't shut the hell up about her girlfriend. Wait! Girlfriend? I don't know what we are, but the way this are going, this is going to be a true statement soon.

"Arizona...are you hearing me?" I hear Richard say and I get out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was spacing out I guess. What was it?"

"Minnick again, she is running this program like it is kindergarten. And now with April at her side, she can get general and take over, we need a plan."

"What I need is to finish my paperwork and have a nice rest, see you later Dr. Webber"

And I leave, I run for my life. I didn't to be rude, but it is frustrating me to no end this field between my friends and my lover. I need to find Eliza and have some moment with her. I know she must be in her office planing something for tomorrow, and her program is going great, never had so much experiment residents before. And Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital is having a few more people looking for and looking at, all thanks to my Eliza. As I enter her office I see that beautiful face, all windows are covered by the curtins, so no one can see us.

"Hi beautiful, I was about to text you. I was hoping we could..." And I stop her and sit on the couch desperate, my head is hurting, I am so stressed right now.

"I can't do this anymore Eliza. Is going to tare me apart. This feeling is the same when I was a teenager and had to come out. I don't want to come out anymore. I am a freaking rainbow already. I can't keep hiding this, and if you think you can hide me so your career is better you won't have me. I will not be a trophy wife or anything like that. I can't. Richard keep talking shit about you to me. And I was pretty rude to him, and I am never rude. I am always great. You are making me crazy" I look at her and she is with her mouth opened, because I said things so fast I think she is processing all the information. I look like a crazy person.

Eliza makes her way to me and gets on her knees and hold my hands. And I stay there in the sofa thinking she will say something awful.

"Arizona honey, I don't want to hide you, I want to fucking yell at everyone I see that I am with the most beautiful woman I ever met." She caress my hair with so much care, and she continues. "I want you to know that, you are enough for me, and you told me how difficult is for you to open up, but I want you, so bad. You are the only thing I think about, and the only thing is keeping me sane with everyone hating me. And I have no problem with people knowing. I just don't want you to get hurt, and I can't watch that."

"I know is going to be hard for them to accept, but I can't continue anymore. My insecurity is showing, and I am stressed, sorry I yelled. I just, I need you ok?" And for no reason I start to cry, and she smiles and lean in to kiss me.

She sits with me, and puts me in her lap with that carefulness with my prosthetic, and we kiss like there is no tomorrow, she hugs me at my waist and squeeze me, we kiss until we can't breathe anymore and then some more, we stop to catch a breathe and we have our foreheads together smiling from ear to ear. God that face, it gets me every time. And she is so sweet with me, she likes to be delicate and slow and that is so good. Also, she is hot as fuck.

"So tonight, we will go out, on a real date and you can't say no." She says with that confident face I adore so much.

"Okay, as long as you keep kissing me"

And just two seconds after we kiss the door is open. And Jackson fucking Avery is there with his mouth open, looking at me and making that annoyed face.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" He yells at me.

Eliza took me off her lap and is ready for a fight.

"I suggest you be very. And so very careful with what you say next Dr. Avery. We aren't doing anything wrong." She is so hot.

"Are you serious Arizona? I would never imagined. I hope you are happy. Your life will be hell."

"Hey asshole, you can't speak with my girlfriend like that. She didn't do anything wrong, want to be mad? Be at me. I am doing my job, just that. And if Richard is so good, why would anyone call me? You know you are wrong, you are smart, aren't you Dr. Avery? You can do anything with me, throw every fucking insult at me, but not my girl. Never my girl. Do you hear me?"

OH MY GOD. SHE IS SO HOT RIGHT NOW, AND SHE CALLED ME GIRLFRIEND. OH SHIT, THIS IS SO WORTHY. And Avery is gone, saying something I don't hear and I don't even care. And the next thing I know she is hugging me and kissing my forehead and apologize and I snap out of my shock.

"I am so sorry Arizona, so sorry baby."

"No, you are not. And we don't need to be sorry about this. I adore you, I was falling, I don't have my kid here, my life was apart. And you, you and your confidence, is a fresh air for me to breathe. I am so grateful. So let's forget about dinner and go to your apartment so my roommate can sleep, because believe me. We won't sleep tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! How is everyone? So last I am still new in this site and I don't know how this works, be patient with me. Thanks for eveyone that read it, if you want to chat please leave me a message on twitter jessicapshaws, and please any suggestion or idea you have talk with me, I appreciate that. Also I want to dedicate this fic to the girl that gives me inspiration and all my friends that are supporting me. Also I like to hear music while I write, if you have good ones, send the name to me. And for last, English is not my first language, so it may have mistakes. Enjoy Elizona.**

I woke up with Eliza's arms around me hugging me tight, our bodies without clothes, and love marks everywhere, I look over her alarm and it is 10 a.m.. We have two hours before going to work, and while I think about getting up I hear her voice.

"Nope"

"But baby we have to get up."

"I have to get up. You will stay here and I will bring you breakfast in bed." She kisses my check and my shoulder. I roll over so I am facing her and give her a kiss, it is simple, slow, yet it says how grateful I am to have her. She smiles at me and leave bed, she covers her body with a robe to my displeasure.

20 minutes later she arrives with breakfast, and she knows how much I love my coffee because is the first thing she hands me, and she gives me a peck on the lips, we stay there, eating, joking and pretending today was not going to be hard for us. Before coming to her apartment last night we went to my place, to leave my car there and also to get a change of clothes so I wouldn't need to come back to my home today. She lets me use the bathroom first, and then she gets ready.

Eliza is a fucking angel, really, she knows when to give me space and when to hold my hand. And she gets me, is scary how we have the same opinion most of the time. And she has this smile that is for me only. After we finish, we have 30 minutes to have to leave, she uses that time to study her educational program, and I read a medical journey that caught my eye last week. Before leaving we share a few more kisses.

"I know is going to be hard, they are your friends, and they may be, sorry for the word but it's true, assholes. But I know you didn't want for this to happen with Richard. But we are not wrong here ok? And if you need me, page me. And I will come running."

"Ok. Thank you." We kiss one last time before entering her car.

We arrive together at the hospital, and how there is an emergency as soon as we arrive, we are running around, and there is no time for talking with anyone. I save a sixteen years old and her son. I am feeling good, and then I have to face my friends. Webber is walking towards me as I leave the surgery.

"Really Robbins? I would never..."

"I know Richard, I am awful. But did you for once thought that Eliza is being inovative? And maybe a new eye on how we do things here is good. I didn't choose this. I was fine, but she is caring, she gets me, I am alone Richard. My kid is in fucking New York, and I don't have time to hear anything awful you will say about Eliza. She makes me happy, and if you are a good friend, you will let me be happy. I am sorry I hurt you, but I am not sorry for liking her."

And I leave, without letting him respond, I go to my office and try to recompose myself. Five minutes later I arrive I hear a knock at the door, I take a deep breathe and go answer it, is April.

"I know about it" She starts "I am happy you are happy, so tell me about her. I know you need someone at your side right now."

"Oh April, I fucking love you." I hug her and start to cry.

"Let's get in, and you will tell me everything. Go" We sit on the couch and close the door.

"It started when she lost that kid, I saw she needed someone, I could see her hurting, so we texted, everyday and faked that we were enimies, because she didnt want me to get hurt because of her. And then, Jackson talked about her, and Webber, and I told her I could not fake anymore and she kissed me. And we went on dates and hide it, so there was no pressure. And yesterday Jackson caught us." I take a deep breath. I know I should be ashamed for betraying Webber, but April she is my new beginning, she is what is keeping me sane right now. I miss Sofia every second, and she makes me forget that for a few minutes, she makes me laugh. She makes me forget the hurt Callie left in my heart. I need this, I need her."

"Oh, Arizona, I am with you" She hugs me "And from now on, never leave me out of your life, you need more than a girlfriend you need friends too."

"I love you, thank you" I say to her heartfully.

"I love you too."

The rest of the night I spend avoiding looks and disapproval faces. And then I finish my shift , Eliza is done and waiting me in her office, as we arrived in the same car, she will drive me home.

"Hey, there is the one and only I was hoping to see. Everything good?" She smiles at me, and everything is good, because no matter what, I have this smile.

"Everything is perfect."

I hold her hand and leave the hospital with smiles on our faces. I feel I can face everything, because she is there if I fall. This is the greatest feeling in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the support. Follow me and chat with me on twitter jessicapshaws. Extra special for my girl, she gave me the idea of April talking to Eliza, thank her ;)**

 **APRIL'S P.O.V.**.

Arizona and I are talking in the nurses station, then we see Eliza in the end of the corridor, she smiles at Arizona, and even if Arizona's head is turned I know she is smiling. And then a stupid intern interrupts and start touching Eliza's arm and being all smiley. I can see Eliza is struggling and trying to avoid the bitch, and the last thing I know Arizona is running away. When Eliza finally gets rid of the bitch, she walks until me.

"What happen to Arizona?"

I push her to the nearest on call room and close the door and she is fucking scared.

"I need you to know some things. Arizona doesn't trust easily, she lost so much. She is a good person, she just went through terrible things. She lost a brother, she lost a childhood friend, she lost her leg, she lost a baby, she has her kid in New York. I need to know if you are all in. Because if you are not, she can't take it, get attached. Callie destroyed her, Callie made people say awful things about her. And she is briliant, she is kind, she is lovely. She is a good person, she made bad decisions, but didn't we all? I need you to promise me you will stay, you will be there for her. Because she is letting her friends be mad at her, so she can be with you. You can't bullshit this, you need to stay."

Eliza is looking at me seriously, I am about to cry because Arizona deserves to be with someone who will want her, need her, take care of her.

"April, I am falling in love with her. I look at her and I can't believe she looks back at me. She is what I have been looking for. Even Webber won't make me give her up. I could get fired for all I care, but I need her. She is special, she is kind, she is funny, and her heart is so beautiful."

I hug Eliza.

"Thank you, now go get your girl."

 **ARIZONA** **'S P.O.V.**.

I leave the hospital and go home after that awful scene with the intern. I am pissed, I am pissed because I can't be mad at Eliza, but that fucking cunt intern is being all lovey dovey with MY Eliza. If I could pouch her I would. She is being all touching and smiling and giggling, I hate her. I will put her on my service and make her cry. I hate her.

I take my glass of whine and sit in front of the tv, as soon as I am ready to take my prosthetic off I hear a knock at my door. And I see the most beautiful face on earth looking at me. And I hated it because fucking stupid intern is hitting on her.

"Hey beautiful, can I come in?" She asks with that face, that 'I am owing the world' face.

"Yep, come in" I open the door more and she enters and I see she has a bag of food with her. It's take out. I fucking adore this woman.

"So I brought some food, and I want to know why are you this way with me." Damn confidence.

"I am not mad at you, I just don't like people touching what is mine."

"Oh...that explains things."

"Things? Explain what? What are you talking?"

"You, Arizona Robbins, are confessing I am you official girlfriends, and that's what I am going to say to Dr. Young when she hits on me again."

"I hate you." She had to be right? Urgh. I wanted to be mad at her for no good reason.

"No you don't, you adore me and I brought you Chinese, so you you adore me even more then you adored seconds before." And she smiles and all I can do is kiss her.

Our night was quiet, we had a movie night with cuddles and kisses. And she even offered me a massage, my leg was a little sore today and she always knows how to make it better. Having a ortho on the house is good. We talked about college and our biggest cases and laughed so hard. And then I realized, she is my future, and I could love her, for real. She and I could be so much more than we already are, and that's beautiful. We go to bed, and she she hugs me, and smells me, and kiss my shoulder, and give me love bites, like she can't get enough of me, and I can't get enough of her. And we fall asleep with smiles on our faces and let sleep take over us. I heard a phrase that said 'I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once.' never could be more true.

Next morning we head to the hospital, and spend our morning apart. I had a really good morning and then someone pages me to come to the lobby. I go there see my mother. What is she doing here? I go to her and hug her.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I missed you, but you didn't said you would come."

"Sweetie your father hurt his knee and we were close. So we went here, he might need surgery."

"Where is he?"

"He is all right, you need to calm down."

"MOM, where is her? I need to see him."

She takes me to his exam room and when I arrive there, is Eliza and a resident I could care less who it was.

"Arizona!"

"Dad, what happened?" I look to Eliza and she is shocked this is my dad. I mean, not every Robbins is my relative.

"Oh…Now I get it why your face is so familiar. You two look alike." She smiles at him and winks at me. "So here is all good, we will do a few exams and see if surgery is needed, Colonel."

"You are lovely Eliza, did you know my daughter is single?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the comments and encouraging words. Come chat with me on twitter jessicapshaws. Enjoy!**

"DAD! You can speak like that!"

"Of course I can! You are a wonderful woman and deserve someone good, she is good, look at she, she treated me with respect and is calling me sir before I asked. Now she doesn't need to, because she gave good stuff for the pain. Also she is inteligent, and you have a thing for Ortho!"

"OH MY GOD DAD!" I am so shocked that my father is speaking like this and embarrassing me in front of my colleges.

"Okay, Dr. Wilson and I will leave now" Eliza starts to speak and I interrupt her before she can even get away.

"Oh no! Dr. Wilson will leave, you stay. And you sir, will apologize to her." I rarely speak this way with my father, but we are both stubborn, and sometimes I can speak up for myself, even more on my

"There is no need for that Dr. Robbins. The Colonel and I are friends, it was just a joke."

"No it wasn't, you need someone Arizona." My father speaks, great, my life is great.

"I need someone and I have someone, now apologize and I will explain."

"Okay, I am sorry if I was inappropriate Dr. Minnick" He is being so childish. I believe is because of the pain medication.

"Like I said no need to apologize sir."

"Now that this is covered, I would liket to introduce my girlfrien Eliza Minnick."

"I KNEW IT! THEY ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER! You see this Barbara?" I can't stop laughing. Eliza manage to make the big bad Colonel looks like a child on Christmas.

"Okay, now we will go. I will come back soon. Excuse us." I leave the room with Eliza as fast as I can. "I am so sorry..."

"I am not." She said and it took me by surprise.

"Wait what?"

"Your parents are awesome, and I love that we can now be us you know. I am happy you are happy with me enough that you can say I am your girlfriend for important people. Now I will find Wilson to take you dad for an X-Ray, I think he will need a cast but nothing to worry about. See you at lunch?" She smiles and everything is good again.

"Yes, see you later. Go be awesome." I give a quick peck on her lips, it is the first time we are being this open in public.

As I turn around I see my parents looking at me with big smiles on their faces. I smile too, and enter the room.

"Now that's a wonderful girl Arizona, don't fuck it up." DID THIS CAME OUT OF MY FATHER'S MOUTH?

"Daniel! Language please" My mother scolds my father.

"I will pretend this all the meds talking. So what happened?"

"Well, we were in Seattle planing a surprise. But we decided to go to the park, and as we went up the little mountain, your father fell on his knee, so we came here and paged you as soon as I knew he was good."

"I am good, your mother worry so much. She made they come on an ambulance to bring me, can you believe it?"

"Oh, I do. And for the looks, you broke your leg and have a lot of bruises sir. So I have to get to work, get better, text me as soon as Eliza bring the results, love you, thank you for coming here." I kiss my parents in the check and go to do rounds.

The afternoon is easy, no big cases, just consults, I didn't have surgeries schedule so is all good. I spend more time with my parents, I missed them so much. And them I miss Sofia even more, because they are here, and she is not. I can't hug her. I can't kiss her. So I enjoy having my parents here and being with them.

Eliza puts a cast in my father's leg, and she is so careful with him, and I know it is because of me. They get along great, my parents love her. My mother even told me 'that's the one will get you back on your dream, don't let her go'. All seems pretty perfect, except it's not.

My friends can't look at me, well there is April at least. And I will have the fight of my life to keep her program here. Is hard. And even more letting myself fall for her. I love Calliope, I will always love her, she is the mother of my child. But me and Calliope, we made a beautiful thing turn into something that can never be fixed. I was never scared to love, but I am, and I am falling for her hard. And this bubble of happiness now, this thing is getting closer and closer to the other shoe to drop. And I am waiting. Tonight she won't be with me. I have a skype date with Sofia.

So when the night comes, when I am no longer a doctor, a borad member I relax and embrace myself. And as I talk to my daughter all I can do is smile, and try not to cry in front of her. I miss her so much, it hurts. I know I made the right call for Callie, but it was not the right one for me. I tell her her grandpa and grandma are here, that I met a new friend, so she isn't the only one having to make friends, and we talk about Frozen and how school is going and she asked me if I miss her. And I want to take the next flight and get to her. We spend 3 hours talking and she needs to go. I speak briefly with Callie and see the face Sofia makes when Callie asks her to say bye.

"Callie, can we speak alone?"

"Of course, go there sweetie, Mama will be there soon. Penny can you help her in her bed routine?"

"I don't need it, I will do alone." Sofia speaks, and Sofia never wants to do anything alone if she has the chance, she is independent but she likes people, and bedtime for her have always be filled with someone being there for her to talk some more. I was like that too.

"Did something happened?"

"She is not in the mood for Penny to help lately, I guess she miss home."

"Well, I am sure she will adapt, she is six, she doesn't fully get it why she had to move, it will be okay." And here is the idiot consoling her ex that took her daughter to the other side of the country. "I am dating, and I will hope Sofia will meet her soon. If you agree to that."

"Uhn, well I would like to meet her first."

"Dr. Eliza Minnick, I guess you heard about her."

"No way Arizona, everyone at the hospital hates her."

"Well at least she didn't kill Derek. So you don't get to say nothing about her. She is good, she is making me happy and Sofia would love her. My parents met her today and they aprove Callie. You know I would never asked her to meet Sofia if she wasn't good. In the beginning she will be introduced as a friend, and we will go from there. That's okay?"

"I guess it is. Bye Arizona, I need to go."

"Bye, kiss Sofia..." And she turned off the connection before I could finish to talk. I guess she is mad. But she has no right about being mad. I look at my phone and then I see texts from Eliza wishing me a goodnight and hoping my talk with Sofia is good. I call her, tell everything about my night expect for Callie being rude and she is exited to meet Sofia, and I fall asleep on the phone with her.

When I arrive to work the next day, the first thing I am told is "they trying to get her fired and they might pull it off" from Alex's mouth. And I knew, I knew this was going to be war now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for the support. This one is from my girls at Pierogi Squad.**

"Why in the hell there is a board meeting and I am not here?" I am trying to stay calm, but inside I want to kill them. This is betrayal.

"Because you are sleeping with the problem." Jackson is the first to speak.

"Okay, I love Richard Webber, he is my friend. But I noted that, he also taught time and time again that innovation is the way to move forward, and Dr. Minnick is bringing that. I am asking for you to listen. If you truly believe she is doing a bad job or leaving the hospital in a bad place, go through this meeting and fire her. But try and listen to our residents, to what we are getting back to, we were one of the best and we lost that in the middle of way. We are an outstanding Trauma Center, Peds and Fetal are one of the strongest suits, we have great God-like attending, now we need outstanding residents, interns. I believe Dr. Bailey made the right call. And if are willing to let our hospital be the best again, you will see Dr. Minnick may be the way. I am sorry Jackson that you needed to do that, go behind my back, so you can destroy a good thing in OUR hospital. Now if you excuse me."

I leave them with their mouths wide open. I am feeling good. I know I did the right thing, and I hope it works. Otherwise I don't know how I will stay here, where innovation is viewed as bad. I realize now that the most I let Karev do it alone with me supervising he gave me his best. That's what I need with my students. I need them to be better each time.

Now I have to work, to forget things. To forget Eliza might get fired and go away to a better job. To forget I miss my daughter so much. To forget I have to fight Callie for Sofia to know Eliza, even thought I had little choice for her to do the same when she started dating with Penny. Penny that lives with Sofia, and I am not an idiot, I know my daughter don't like her and I want to know why. Sofia is very loving and always warms up to people. She is the best little girl ever.

And I work, I have a full day. Pregnant woman in a car accident that makes most of the day in surgery, we save the baby but mother is still not awake. And after that one of my patients gave an early bird and the umbilical cord was around the baby neck, I saved the both and I head to my office to rest and get on the paperwork. And after I finish paperwork and I finally can rest, another emergency is happening and I am needed. I can get off the hospital at 2 a.m. and I read a message from Eliza 'hey babe, hope you are okay. Call me if you need anything, I came by earlier and Andrew was there, I left Pierogi for you. Have a good night.'

My heart burst with joy. What if they fire her? What if she moves? I don't want to be alone again. And then I read one more message from Richard: 'you were right'. And I go crazy thinking about it, but I need to eat and sleep. So I heat my heavenly Pierogi and after this amazing meal by my girlfriend I go to bed missing her arms around me.

I wake up and I have a morning off and so Eliza, so we agreed for her to come by for brunch and watch a movie or two or three and then make dinner for my parents and talk with Sofia a little bit.

"Aniołku(angel), you look beautiful" She says when I open the door for her. I am mush when she starts speaking Polish.

"Hey pretty lady. Sorry I am still in my jammies, I should change"

"Oh no, it is perfect for our day in. And it shows a lot of things I like." I am so glad I am in a place where I am confortable enough to show her my prosthetic, and she doesn't make me feel weird about it, she just keeps smiling at me like I am the most amazing person in the world. And I can't do that to a lot of people. Thanks god Andrew will be on call today and tonight.

"So let's start on breakfast. What are we making?" She is such a great cook, and all the Polish food is so good I will get so fat with her here, imagine if I was living with her.

"Hm, I was hoping you were up to chocolate chip pancakes, what do you think?"

"I think my six year old will love you if you do that while she is here"

"Oh, I can't wait. You told me a little about her and I am already dying to meet her. She sounds amazing. So let's start and then later I can meet little miss Sofia Robbin"

We ate chocolate chips pancakes, we watched The Proposal and I discover Eliza has a crush on Sandra Bullock, we ate lunch and we got ready to our video call with Sofia. I was nervous but Eliza was there, and with her there I felt safe.

"Hi mommy!"

"Hi baby, remember mommy said she made a new friend? She is here today. Say hi to Eliza"

"Hi Ellie, you are pretty! How did you met mommy?" She is such a precious little thing and she seems happy today.

"I am a doctor, like you mommy but I fix bones."

"Mama fix bones too, she is the best."

"Oh, I know she is, she seems amazing." Eliza is telling my ex is amazing, and I can feel she meant it, because Callie is awesome at Ortho, but also I feel pride she is winning Sofia over.

"I will be a doctor when I grow up, but an astronaut one, or a princess, or a president." Okay. Sofia is my daughter, you can tell, she is a mini me when I was her age.

"Wow! I never met the future austronaut president, Arizona you didn't tell me Sofia would be president" And Sofia giggled and they joked around, and I would get in the conversation and we had the best time.

"Sofia, bye baby, mommy will see you soon okay?"

"Okay. Mama told me I will be in Seattle soon. So you, me and Ellie can watch Inside Out together okay?"

"Okay, love you munching."

"Love you more. Bye Ellie, bye mommy."

"Bye Sof bug." Eliza says waving with the biggest smile in a while.

"So is safe to say you are approved by my daughter 'Ellie'" I imitate Sofia way of saying the nickname.

"What can I say, I have a way to charm the Robbins girls."

"Let's see that in two hours, at dinner, with my not high anymore father, The Colonel"

And the look on her face is what I live for.

"Okay, but can we make out before they come?"

Eliza Minnick is one of a kind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, guys, it's me again. I will try to write more but I am having a shitload of things to do in my jobs and in college, so be patient please and don't give up on me. Thanks for the amazing support. I will try to control my spelling errors, but English is not my first language, so be patient with that too. Have fun.**

It has been a month since my parents visited. Eliza was finally an official professional at Grey-Sloan Memorial, she was head of the residency program, Richard was in charge of the residents and we were elevating our position as one of the best teaching hospitals on the USA. What can I say? My girlfriend is amazing. People were also more receptive of her, they finally realized she was awesome. Of course there were a lot of job offers for her, but she wanted to be near me, so she would give a lecture in some places, this weekend it would be New York, so I would go with her visit Sofia, and bring my little girl home for the week.

"Hey baby, you packed already?" She says as she arrives in the PEDS/Neonatal floor with my coffee, as she has been doing almost on a daily basis, I love this woman, I just need to tell her that.

"No, I will do it tonight, what time is the flight tomorrow?"

"Hm, 8 a.m.. Also I spoke with the NewYork-Presbyterian personnel today, they were able to change the room, so we have a two bedroom reservation, if Sofia wants to spend the night she can, we arrive on Friday time for dinner, so you can speak with Callie and maybe we can have dinner somewhere with Sofia, I will send you all the info they just send me."

"I will finish at six here, and I know you finish at seven. So I thought maybe I go to my place, pack and I go to yours, it is closer to the airport." It is hard for us not to sleep in the same bed these days, often we go to mine, because is closer to the hospital, but if we want privacy, she doesn't have a roommate.

"That sounds great. Oh, babe, I will miss lunch today with you. But I there is leftovers on the fridge if you want it, I left your name on it."

The last month I had to get used on how much Eliza likes to take care of me, she likes to leave me healthy lunch, she likes to leave notes around the house if she needs to leave early, and she likes to spoil me, pamper me, give me massages. And it has been a long time that I didn't have that.

The day passes smoothly, I had two surgeries, Eliza had also surgeries but still we could catch 10 minutes to ourselves in the afternoon, so we enjoyed...making out in the on call room. We act like teenagers but she is hot, what can I do?

After work, I go to my place, I pack my clothes and a few presents to Sofia have in New York and remember me by. Then I headed to Eliza's place, it was just a little after seven thirty, so she was already home and had pizza with her.

"I adore you, you know that right?" I kiss and hug her, and kiss her again because she is so irresistible.

"I think it is just the pizza talking, but hey, I accept all the kisses I can get" And she kisses me again, slowly. "I missed you today, and it is time to call Sofia"

I get my phone and we call Sofia, it is almost her bedtime, so we can chat a little bit. Sofia is also in love with Eliza, she keeps calling her my Ellie, it is adorable.

"Hi Sofia" we both say in union

"Hello mommy, hi ellie." She answers with that big smile that is a mix between Mark, Callie and also a little me. Even if Sofia is not biologically mine, she is a little me, she got all of her mommy cheerful way. I love her.

"Sof, how was school?"

"It was awesome mommy, we draw today, but I will show you this weekend. I am so happy you are coming."

"I am happy too baby girl. I can't wait, and I want to see all your new drawings and your reports."

"Mama is helping me, I have a box full of stuff so you can get them and hang them on your house so you won't miss me so much." She says, and I notice she is a little sad talking about our distance.

"Oh Arizona, you will have to give me some of these, because after getting hugs from miss Sofia I will miss her all the time" And just like that Eliza manages to get my girl all smiling again. "Sof, I won't be with you and mommy on Saturday, so you have to promise me you will have tons of fun with her and let her send me pics all the time, so I won't miss my favorite girls too much"

"But you will be there Sunday right Ellie?"

"Of course, and you can show us all your favorite places on Sunday"

"Do you have you week off, like mommy do?" I cleared all my week with Sofia being here, so I could spend all the time with my girl. Eliza got a couple of days off, but she told me also she wanted me to enjoy Sofia to the fullest, and that me and Sofia needed time alone. She always get me.

"Sorry Sof bug. But people need me at the hospital. I teach them remember? But I will get a few days off so we can have tons of fun, and also, I need company to watch Inside Out."

We chat a little more with Sofia, then Eliza excuses herself and let me have a few minutes alone with Sofia until it is her bed time. I speak a little with Callie and we figure all the weekend out. And after I hang up, me and Eliza eat our pizza and while we watch Van Helsing, Eliza is addicted to that. We go to bed after Eliza check everything she needs, we are both control freaks. And then she finally climbs up at bed and cuddle with me.

"Good night Ari, I love you"

And that is it. I turn on the lamp, turn around and look at her.

"Say it again." She looks at me confused and the she looks at me, and she says it again.

"I. Love. You. Arizona Robbins." And I can see she mean it. And I kiss the hell out of her.

"I love you too, let me show you how much"

I guess we didn't sleep too much before the flight.


	7. Chapter 7

**So someone requested a jealous Callie. Here it goes. I don't think I did a good job with her being jealous, she is more annoyed than anything.**

"MOMMY!" Sofia ran and hugged me as soon as she saw me at Callie's apartment. We would pick Sofia up to a surprise dinner.

"Hi baby! I missed you" I kissed all her beautiful face, and hugged her. I could hear Eliza and Callie chatting, but I needed to hold my girl for a minute. "Love you so much, I missed you so much."

"Me too mommy" She just holds me back and we stood there for minutes. "Mommy, this is Eliza?" She asked whispering in my ear.

"Yes she is baby."

"She is so pretty in person"

"I think so too." I let her go and she says hi to Eliza, and then she asks Callie if Eliza could see her room because she never saw it, and I already did it.

"Okay, Sofia, get your bag too." And as soon as they go Callie and I are left alone. "So, this Eliza, your daughter is in love with her, I can't take it anymore."

"Yeah, she is not the only one" And after hearing that Callie choked on her drink.

"Oh" She knows she doesn't get a say in this anymore, but I can see her face, and she is not happy. And my girls are back, so I pretend nothing happened. Eliza is giving Sofia a piggy ride, they are like best friends right now. I knew Sofia would like Eliza, I didn't know she would love her so much.

"Mommy, Eliza said my room is pretty because my art works are in there, so I told her we could do some together and she would have a little Sofia and a little you in her house. Like the ones you gave to me that you made."

"Baby, I think that's amazing." Callie's face told me she wasn't happy at all, and then Eliza put her hand in my back, she always like to touch me, and I love it she seeks that connecting so much.

"So, what are your plans for the next week? Eliza will be joining?" Callie asks and I know what she is trying to do, she gives us coffee and Sofia is eating her afternoon snacks, we knew we would stay a little with Callie, so she and Sofia could get a goodbye, Sofia will miss her mother for sure. But I didn't know it was gonna be this uncomfortable.

"Well, Arizona have the week off, but I will work." And we hear Sofia give a deep breath, showing she didn't like it. "But hey Sof bug, we can have lunch or dinner together, also your mommy has awesome surprises for you" Eliza knew all the planning because that was the only thing I said for over two weeks straight, and she is such a lovely girlfriend she let me talk about it all day, every day, because she knew how was important for me having my little girl there.

"And how was the flight?" I don't even know why Callie cared, because she is the one that wanted to live in New York.

"Good, Eliza had first class tickets and I slept most of it." As Eliza was with me, I could take sleeping pills and thanks God I slept the whole flight.

"But it was an easy flight too, not much turbulence, hopefully the flight back will be too."

"Hm. And you guys have plans for the weekend? I hear you are here for a conference Eliza." Callie is trying really hard to piss my girlfriend off but she won't, because Eliza is amazing.

"Yes, I am exited for that." She answers with a big smile, and I know, I know Callie will do something bad right now, just seconds before it happens.

"So your work before my daughter, she will spend all day with you in a conference?" And there is it. I was about to speak but Eliza beat me to it. And thanks God Sofia got out to organize her things when the plane talk begun.

"Actually no, Arizona and Sofia will have a day for themselves. I know Arizona is a mom, and she is a mom above anything else. And I adore Sofia, she is the brightest little girl I have ever met. And Sofia will never be a problem for me, I just want her to have moments with her mommy alone, because they don't see each other much. And Arizona is an amazing parents, she would never let me know Sofia if she wasn't certain me and Sofia would have a good relationship. So please don't insult me, or Arizona for making assumptions. Talk to Arizona if you have a problem, don't throw a fit." She sets Callie straight and then kiss me in the head and speaks "I will wait for you guys outside. Have a good day Dr. Torres."

"Well, I got what I deserved I guess." Callie said and went to Sofia's room to say goodbye. I didn't want to push anything. So 10 minutes later me and little lady are all ready outside. Eliza gets Sofia's bag and I hold my precious girls hands.

We arrive at the hotel, and make ourselves comfortable, and then we all get fancy up for our dinner reservations and while I take a little longer to get ready, Sofia and Eliza watch cartoons, and Sofia is so comfortable with Eliza already that she is almost in her lap and Eliza is playing with her hair. Life finally feels complete again.


End file.
